The AIDS and Cancer Specimen Bank (ACSB), established in 1994 by the NCI Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (OD-DCDT) to promote research into the pathogenesis and treatment of AIDS-related malignancies, provides HIV- associated malignant tissues and clinical outcome data to approved researchers. The Ohio State University ACSB Consortium (OSU-ACSB) with sites in Ohio, Illinois, Tennessee, Georgia and Texas proposes to assist the national ACSB by procurement of HIV infected tissues and associated clinical outcomes from a 17 state mid-region of the United States where 40% of the USA population, 32% of persons living with HIV/AIDS and25 % of all AIDS/HIV cases are located. Collections in two African countries, Kenya and Uganda, are proposed to increase access to HIV-associated malignancies. Over 12,483 samples or approximately 23% of ACSB samples have been collected. Specific OSU-ACSB aims are: 1) to procure fresh AIDS-associated malignant tissues, cells and fluids from clinical cases and donated samples from association with NCI funded clinical trial groups such as "Oral Chemotherapy in AIDS-related NHL in Africa" (1R01 CA83528-01) with clinical samples banked at proposed African sites until transported to the OSU-ACSB; 2) to preserve archived paraffin embedded HIV/AIDS tissues with emphasis on providing tissue micro arrays (TMAs) to approved investigators. TMAs preserve HIV infected tissues from the beginning of the HIV epidemic and facilitate the study of selected targets in large populations of tissues. The TMAs are supported by a custom tissue array data system (TADS) developed by the OSU-ACSB using evolving standards of the national Association for Pathology Informatics (API). TADS provides approved investigators with de-identified patient clinical data, TMA block pedigree, quality control data including tissue array H & E digital images, and quality assessment by tissue morphometrics and selected tests. Analysis of investigator tissue array tests will be available using OSU-ACSB sophisticated image acquisition and analysis equipment/software; 3) to work with NCI sponsored tissue resources such as the CHTN to optimize NCI funds for tissue service to cancer researchers and clinical trial groups; 4)to participate with the OD-DCTD, ACSB Steering Committee, Central Operations and Data Coordination Center, and all ACSB Consortia to increase banked specimens, to promote utilization of the ACSB and to work with approved researchers to provide timely and quality materials for investigations.